Wicked Without the Green
by mjsartgirl
Summary: We all know the story of Wicked, with two main characters: Elphaba, the green witch, and Galinda, the pretty popular girl. What would happen to the story if Elphaba was no longer green.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**_Hi, its mjsartgirl! Welcome to: WICKED WITHOUT THE GREEN! You may or may not have read this story before, and if you have, it is totally different. So, here is the lowdown on the situation:_**

**_In July, I started reading FanFiction because my friend from camp (*cough* *cough* Doglover645 *cough* *cough*) introduced me to it. The second day I had even heard of FanFiction, I decided to write some, and wrote a not even full page chapter to start off this story. It was BAD, AWFUL, SICKLY even. In August, I got total writers block and stopped posting. Now, it is November, but last wednesday, I uploaded a chapter saying I was deleting the story, along with my other story (divergent). I knew I was gonna edit, and rewrite like crazy, then upload my story again._**

**_Okay, so I made a special, FanFiction instagram: imafangirl_mjsartgirl, so try to remember to follow me so you can see photos for both my fanfics. I already picked out an outfit for Galinda in chapter 2, and you can see it on my instagram. I also put up photos as a fangirl._**

**_Last thing is, the updating schedule. Every Saturday, starting today, I will update. For A Different Faction, every Sunday. Well, every weekend. I may forget to on Saturday and upload both on Sunday or something._**

**_SO... HERE IT GOES. WICKED WITHOUT THE GREEN!_**

**_-mjsartgirl_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1:<em>

_Elphaba Thropp_

"Elphie, come here," Galinda yelled to me from across the room. She was always having these new ideas on how to make me popular. Of course, it never works. I mean, I appreciate it, and I can tell, she really tries, but it never helps. Well really, it makes it worse. What she doesn't realize, is she makes both of us look like fools. She makes me strut around in all pink. At the same time, she is walking right next to me, grinning like an eight year old on Lurlinemas morning. She is oblivious to the fact that everyone would be staring at us, and not in a good way.

My name is Elphaba, Elphaba Thropp. Ever since I was born, my skin has been a sickly green. For my entire life, people will stare at me with disgust, whenever I walk by. Its bad, really bad. I also have, some kind of magic. First, the room will start turning a sickly green. Then, things will fly all over the room, and I can't control it at all. And the worst thing is, is my sister will get mad at me whenever it happens.

My sister's name is Nessarose, but everyone calls her Nessa. When my parents saw I was a green baby, they were shocked, astounded, disgusted. Because of that, my father, Frex did anything he could to make sure she didn't turn out like me. So, when she was born, she was born really early, and handicapped. While at the same time, my mother, Melena, died during the birth. Ever since, Frex has blamed me for Melena's death, and the fact that Nessa is crippled. One thing I'll tell you, is growing up with Frex was a nightmare. Nessa might be the one living disabled, but I'm pretty damn close. Frex has beat me, and Nessa doesn't know the half of it. Coming to Shiz was a dream come true, at first . . . .

"Coming," I replied. When I walk over, I see a sea of pink. Pink nail polish, blush, eye shadow, lipstick, dresses, shoes, and even hair extensions. Her half of our room looks like a pink alicorn threw up on it.

"Come and sit here," my roommate spoke, "its time for a makeover." I knew there was no reason to deny her. No matter what she can/will do, nothing will change.

* * *

><p>"Hey Elphie."<p>

"Elphie"

"ELPHIE"

"ELPHABA THROPP, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Somehow, Galinda can get up at 5:45 every day and never be tired. I, on the other hand, can barely get up at 6:30 without falling asleep in the shower. Because she is always up so early, it is her job to get me up. If I try to get myself up with an alarm, I will click the snooze ten times, and will get to class thirty minutes late, with no breakfast. Believe it or not, it actually happened, and on my first day too!

I walked over to the hot bathroom, still filled with steam from Galinda's shower 25 minutes ago. I turned on the hot water, and as I waited for it to heat up, I grabbed my phone from my night stand, and turned on my favorite album, titled "wIcKeD", from various artists. I click shuffle, and for some reason, my favorite song automatically turned on. As I strip my clothes, and climb into the shower, I sing along to my favorite singer sing "I'm Not That Girl".

"_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl."_

I always feel an emotional connection to the song when I think about Fiyero, the really cute new boy Galinda is dating. They say they are in "love", but I think it is too early for them to think that. I mean, they've been dating for like, what, TWO WEEKS. Little early to say those three choice words.

I turned off the shower, and dried my body off. After I was dry enough to put on my robe, I hung up my towel, and left the bathroom. I pulled over a chair we keep in our room, and sat by the sink. This was where Galinda was all ready to dry off my hair, part of our morning routine. She puts it on high, and she dries my hair in silence. After she is done, I try to get up, but she grabs my shoulder.

"Please Elphie?" I automatically know she is trying to get me to let her straighten my hair. "Come on, pretty please!"

I decided to humor her, just once. "Fine," I replied with disgust. After five minutes, I was done. My hair actually looked kind of soft and pretty. That was, until you looked down and saw my skin. My hair just lessens the blow.

"Elphie, your hair is to die for!"

* * *

><p>"Elphie, where are you going?" I could barely hear Galinda ask me a reasonable question as I walk toward the other side of the girl's dorm. "Seriously, Elphaba." I don't know why, but something came over me. I felt nauseous, like when my magic takes over a room. Some kind of force was pulling me over to the dorms.<p>

"Am, I gonna have to come over there?" Galinda started walking my way, very very slowly. When she saw I wasn't stopping, she ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder. I seemingly snapped back to life.

"ELPHABA."

"What?"

"Ugh, come on."

* * *

><p>Galinda was talking to me wierd all through breakfast, and first period. Now it was lunch, and I hadn't seen her since then. I speed walked through the halls, to get to the cafe' so I could tell her about the A I just got on a test in math.<p>

_"Elphaba"_

_ "Isn't that the green girl?"  
><em>

_"What happened?"_

I was so confused, walking to my seat at Galinda's and my table way in the back. Everyone seemed to be staring at me.

"Yeah people, I'm green. I'd think you'd stop staring after three months." I was saying as I approached the lunch table.

"Elphie, thats not why they are staring at you, its quite the opposite actually . . .," Galinda muttered, confused and bewildered. "When was the last time you looked in a mirror?"

I needed to figure out why they were all staring. I turned around, and ran straight out of the door, and to the girls bathroom across the hall. I stood in front of the mirror, with my hands covering my eyes. I uncovered my eyes, and screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY, new version of chapter two is already written, and ready for next week. Also, anyone get a TV reference anywhere in there? REVIEW, and tell me how my new, vamped up version of the story is going. Love you all, and don't forget to answer the question up in the top AN!**


	2. Chapter 2: She's Not Green?

**Hi people! I'm sorry about updating a day late. Yesterday was the school talent show, and I had acting class! I was super busy. By the way, minor, minor cussing. Don't kill me.**

**Please help me out, and go read A Different Faction. Ima update it later today.**

**Doglover645: Thx! You may have been missing my story, but I have been missing yours. Update soon!**

**Fae'sFlower: Thank you so much for the notes. I already went back and changed Christmas to Lirlinemas!**

**FictionWriter09: Most of the time you get reviews that say they love the story, but when you really help out by giving me tips on how to improve my story, thats the best.**

**jaclynfrost: Uhhh?**

**hjdwwj: Sorry, no Gelphie. Its not that I don't like the idea of lesbians, but I just wouldn't have any clue how to write it. Sorry. Plus, I already have a plan for the entire story, unlike last time. Pls don't hate.**

**REVIEWER OF THE WEEK IS . . . FictionWriter09!**

**-mjsartgirl**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 2:<em>

_Glinda_

*brrrrrrrring, brrrrrrring*

DAMN IT, 5: 45 already. Being pretty is hard work. You half to get up 45 minutes before everyone else. Its a huge pain.

I jump out of bed and quickly brush my hair, so its not so tangy when I get in the shower. Once the water is warm enough, I strip, and get in. One thing I have in cowmen with Elphaba, is that we both have the same favorite song. I sing the lyrics softly, as to not wake up Elphie, who gets up at 6:30.

"_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_There's a girl I know_

_he loves her so"_

What Elphie doesn't realize, is that she isn't the only one who relates to this song. We both think of the same person when we hear this song, Fiyero. Fiyero IS my boyfriend, but it doesn't seem the same as it did on the first night we met, and danced at the Ozdust Ballroom . . . . That night was wonderful. At that point, I will admit, I hated, LOATHED even, the new girl named Elphaba Thropp, who I was forced to share a room with. After her terrible night, I abandoned her and spent the night at the dorm Fiyero had all to himself. And TRUST ME, we didn't do ANYTHING!

Anyway, we were such a cute couple for about . . . a week. He was in all my classes, along with Elphie. We would make sure we were partners in everything. And when the teacher wasn't looking, we'd cuddle up, and we'd take turns giving each other kisses on the cheek. But then, something suddenly changed. Elphaba was getting in the way. I mean, I love her to death, but Fiyero seemed to notice her, if you know what I mean, even if it is hard to believe.

_Fiyero was staring all right, but not anywhere close to me._

"_Hey, Fiyero!" I tried to snag his attention away from Elphaba. "Your GIRLFRIEND, is over here!'_

"_Just a second, Galind," he replied, seeming annoyed." I could barely watch as he went over to Elphaba and complimented her hair. I was the one who did it all pretty and such!_

"_Thanks, Fiyero," she replied, totally clueless. I'm the one who deserves her attention._

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the shower that started to make a whistling sound. It was so loud and annoying. I turned off the shower, and picked up the towel hanging in front of the shower. I dried myself, starting with my hair, and going down. When I was as dry as I could get, I wrapped myself with the towel, and climbed out of the shower. I opened, the door, and entered the dark room Elphaba was sleeping in. I walked over to my nightstand and noticed something strange . . . .

_*blink* 6:15 *blink*_

_*blink* 6:16 *blink*_

I was shocked. I usually get out of the shower at, what, 5:55. God, I was so late. I ran back over to the sink, and got the hair dryer out of its normal place. I plugged it into the socket on the side wall, right under my special air freshener. I turned it on low, so I didn't wake up Elphie. All I could think of, was Elphaba and Fiyero. I mean, why would he like her. Yes, I love her personality and such and such, but all the cute guys only like the pretty girls. Its like some kind of law, or something . And, as much as I hate to break it to you, Elphaba isn't really pretty . . . .

"Its already 6:30, and my hair isn't totally dry. I'll have to get Elphie up without good hair," I muttered to myself as I walked over to Elphie.

"Hey, Elphie."

"Elphie"

"ELPHIE."

"ELPHABA THROPP, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!" At some point, I knew this was the only way she would get up.

"I'm up, I'm up," she seemed so tired. She thinks that I'm never tired, but when you wake up as early as I do, you just hide your tiredness very very well.

She got up, and went into the shower. I got dressed, and curled my hair in the time it took her to take a long shower. She came out, and I dried her hair in silence.

* * *

><p>I sat down for lunch, just like normal. Elphie always arrives after I get to the cafeteria, so I wasn't shocked she wasn't at our usual table. I sat there by myself for what seemed like forever, until my old group of friends (before Elphie) walked over.<p>

"Hey Galinda," Jess snarked. "Wheres the green witch? She didn't blow you off or anything, right? Cause that would be crazy!"

"Oh no, of course not," I replied, "she is always a bit late."

"Yeah… sure," she said sarcastically. After that I started to get a bit worried.

_I thought, "Where is she! Did she blow me off? I thought I was her only friend. I gave up my own group of friends for her. Did I hurt her some way? Does she not like when I try to help her become popular? I just want her to have more friends. Thats not selfish, is it? Where. Is. Elphie?"_

Right then, Elphaba strolled through the door, just like normal. But the thing is, it wasn't normal. I watched as all eyes stared at her. It was like a wave. The people near the door started staring, then the next row, then the next, until everybody was focusing on her. I didn't notice at first, why they were staring, until she got closer, and it became obvious.

"Yeah people, I'm green. I'd think you'd stop staring after three months." Elphaba was saying as she approached the lunch table.

"Elphie, thats not why they are staring at you, its quite the opposite actually . . .," I muttered, confused and bewildered. "When was the last time you looked in a mirror?"

Elphaba ran off to the bathroom, while I just sat there, in uncomfortable silence.

Elphaba wasn't green anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess it was kinda obvious about how Elphaba changed, right? I mean, it was in the description for the story. Please review, and be like Fae'sFlower and FictionWriter09 and give me some notes on how to improve, please. Also, JUST REVIEW. You could win reviewer of the week next week! Also, I'll try to update on Saturday, not Sunday. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Fiyero Tigelaar

**Hello people. I know this is a bit late, but... here it is. Chapter 3. By the way, last chapters reviews were all negativity. I know I asked for help, and notes, but Fae'sFlower, really? Anyway, here's the short A/N you wanted.**

**-mjsartgirl**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 3:<em>

_Elphaba_

So I wasn't green anymore. I simply wasn't green anymore. Just that very morning, I was. And that was normal. Normal for me, anyway. Then, sitting there in the bathroom, I suddenly wasn't. Actually . . . the cafe. Or was it Doctor Dillamond's class? I mean, everyone was staring at me. And that was normal. Normal for me, anyway. Ugh, repetition!

I got up from my place on the bathroom tile, and went over to look at my face again. It was pale, really pale. All my skin was mismatched and weird. I also had some weird dots, freckles I think, covering my skin. I had no idea where they had come from. My "father" didn't have them, and I don't really remember what my mom looked like. How could I, she had died way before I could remember.

I picked up my book bag from the hook on the door, and hoisted it onto my shoulder. It was black, and made out of these leather and chiffon stripes. Obviously, Galinda picked it out for me. Why would I buy something like it?

I opened the door, and strolled into the empty hallway. Keeping my head down, I ambled down the dim hallway, making sure no one could look at me through the café windows. I suddenly became faster and faster, until I got to the doors leaving the entire building. I looked away for a split second, and crashed into the door. Thank goodness, it wasn't my head that hit the huge wooden doors, but I still fell. And right on my butt too. And thank Lurline as well, it was an empty hallway. Or at least, I had thought it was an empty hallway.

I opened my then closed eyes, and saw a pair of intelligent looking ones. They were eyes I have stared at way too many times for it to be normal. If you haven't already guessed, they were they beautiful eyes of Fiyero Tiggular, the handsome boy my best friend was dating. And I knew, I knew, I shouldn't have been crushing on the new guy, but I just had to. We'd had some really nice moments, just the two of us, that Galinda's never had.

"Elphaba," Fiyero snapped me out of my thoughts, "thank Oz you are okay."

I replied, as nonchalant as I could, "It's not that bad."

"Don't exaggerate," I loved how he cared about me, even if we were just friends. "I need to take you to the clinic."

"That's not necessary"

"Well, I'm doing it anyway." When he said that, I gave in. He helped me up, and I almost melted on the spot. I still can't believe how I was able to get all the way to the clinic without embarrassing myself . . . too badly.

"O-o-o-okay," It was hard for me to choke out the words.

Fiyero slung his arm around my shoulders and began to walk to the opposite way I was planning to go. It didn't bother me, the library could wait. Fiyero . . . not so much.

The walk to the room on the opposite side of the main building on campus was silent. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence. He, helping me walk, while I was partly noxious, and partly freaking out inside. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Fiyero was holding me, tight. An electric buzz was filling my entire body, a feeling I had never experienced before in my life. The only thing that was keeping me from feeling entirely happy, was that I knew he wasn't feeling the same way. I mean, how could he? He was dating Galinda Upland.

Too soon, we had made it to our destination. I was in despair when Fiyero's arm stopped supporting me, and the nurse looked me over, and asked what the problem is.

"She ran right into the doors in the front of the school"

"Ohhh," the clinic lady exaggerated her syllable knowingly. "You'll be fine honey," she said, addressing me instead of Fiyero. "You just need to lay down in the other room, for about . . . 20 minutes."

Fiyero grabbed that same book bag I spoke of earlier, and helped me over to the room the nurse had spoken of. He laid it down on the chair next to the gray, unsettling bed, and I was sad to see him almost leave the room.

"Stay with me," I asked, slightly.

"Sure, I'd think you'd be bored sitting here by yourself."

He walked back towards me, and the chair he had just left. He picked up the striped bag, and placed it gently on the ground. He then, sat down on the chair, getting comfortable for the 20 minute wait.

We talked small talk for the whole time. Different subjects came up like good books, classes, homework, and really . . . everything.

"So, have you not noticed my skin color, or what?" I suddenly asked, since he hadn't mentioned that fact the entire time.

"Oh, I definitely noticed," he replied quickly, "I just thought that you wouldn't really want the subject brought up." All I could think of was how sweet that boy really was.

"And Elphaba," he said quietly, "you look really really pretty." Then, suddenly, he kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know it was a short chapter, but I really thought it ended at the right time. What do you think? So . . . REVIEW. That would be nice. Small notes are appreciated, but I can't really change my writing style. Love you all!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Sheela, Jess, and Aurora

**Hey guys, guess what. I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING ON TIME! WOOHOO! So thanksgiving was two days ago, and yesterday was black friday. I flew down to FL, because I have family down there, and it was awesome. I play ping-pong, and I crushed my cousin with a huge ego over 7 times! Yesterday, my cousin (who is sixteen) took her brother, my brother and me black friday shopping at Target and Walmart. Right now, I am wearing a nightmare before christmas onesie. DONT JUDGE ME. But I'm tired, because I flew in 4 hours ago, and all three nights me and my cousin stayed up really late. I had bought the movie for if i stay (which was terrible, which i knew when i bought it. read the book!) and we stayed up late watching it. So that was my thanksgiving. How was yours?**

**-mjsartgirl**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

_Galinda_

I just sat there as Elphaba ran right out the café door. I was mystified, completely and utterly confused. Elphaba was always known as the green girl, or the green witch. No one would have ever thought that could, or would, change. Or at least, not Elphaba or me. I would have guessed that she did something with her magic, or something like that, but the last time I had seen her was only an hour and a half ago, and she seemed to have no idea about why everyone was staring.

I didn't realize it, but I was just staring into space, stuck on my thoughts. In the time I had drifted away, Jess, Sheela, and Aurora, three popular girls I used to be friends with, had appeared before me.

"Galinda," Sheela, the leader of the group said in a sing-song voice. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh," I quickly snapped, "nothing . . . nothing."

"So how you been?" Sheela was trying to sound sweet, but it was bitter, and just felt evil. "I've been great, you know? Ever since you left the group over Elphaba, I've got more friends. Also," she stretched out the a. "In case you didn't hear, I won the vote for student counsel. So sorry you lost for the first year ever." I heard the words "sorry not sorry" play in my head

"We've really missed you at the corner table. Or, at least I've missed you." She says that last part, accenting the word, I've. "Oh, and by the way, that pink dress loo-"

"-What happened to Elphaba," Jess sang, seeming truly worried.

"I don't know?" I was just as confused as she was.

"Are you sure? I mean, you are her best friend. She must have told you something. Also, she didn't seem to know about the whole not green thing when she walked in the room. Do you think she didn't know, or she just didn't want to bring attention to herself. Though, you'd think she'd get used to that by now. I mean, she's been here for what, two months? Three, maybe? Either way, its been a long time of her just being the odd one out. And why do you think that is? Is it because they think she is an outcast because she looks different? Or because they are disgusted by her old green skin? I mean, why should they? She's just green. It's a color we see every day. The emerald city is covered in green. Everywhere you look, green! Now, why do think the wizard chose that color? Is it just his favorite color? And if it is, does that give him the authority to paint a gigantic city that color? OF COURSE HE HAS THE AUTHORITIY! God, I'm so stupid sometimes." I don't know how she went from Elphaba not being green, to the wizard's authority.

Jess collapsed onto one of the chairs near me. They were one of those chairs that are circular and connected to the table. Her head laid down on the chair next to mine. She was gasping, and her breath was against my leg. She looked up, and we stared at each other. Suddenly, she just jerked up.

"Anyway, seeya," Sheela ambled away, followed by Jess and the other one.

* * *

><p>"Fiyero, honey. I'm worried. Elphaba showed up at lunch today, and her skin wasn't green. I have no idea whats happening, and I can't find her. Call me back when you get this voice mail, and we can try to find her. Seeya soon." I left a voice mail on his phone, hoping he would get it soon. He hadn't picked up five times, and he wasn't answering his texts.<p>

It was late, and I was tired. Class was starting earlier than normal the next day, so I decided to go to sleep. I walked all the way over to the door of the dorm I share with Elphaba, and flicked the light off.

* * *

><p>"Elphaba, I can't keep losing my voice every morning when I wake you up." It was 6:15 AM, and Elphaba had appeared in her bed. She must have come in last night when I was asleep.<p>

"I'm up, I'm up," she said defensively. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, I know," I replied, "that's why I got you up fifteen minutes earlier than normal." That was not a big shock to her. We both knew there were things we needed to discuss.

"First, let's get you ready for school, then we can talk."

It took me less time to get both of us ready in the morning. I started off with a hot pink, sparkly spaghetti strap dress, with ruffles at the bottom! I added a silver belt with light pink rhinestones all over it. To tie the outfit together I wore black high-heeled shoes with a pink bow. It then took me half an hour to fix my hair just the way I wanted, and to do my makeup, finishing my morning routine. After Elphie took her shower, I only dried her hair. Then she got ready in the cutest fit pants and the ugliest shirt in the world. I made her change it. Then, and only then, did we get to talk.

"Finally, you are done styling me!" She had actually looked quite pretty.

"Well, Elphie, this is normal. When you lost your green-ness, did your memory go with it," I replied sarcastically.

"Wow. You actually said something smart for once. Impressive. Even if you made up a word to go with it."

"Hey, offensive! Anyway, why don't we stop arguing and talk about what we were gonna talk about?"

"Yeah, okay," Elphaba agreed. I got up off my bed and sat on hers, so I could get closer while we spoke.

"Why aren't you green," I shot at her.

"I don't know! For the first time, I don't know the answer!"

"You must have some sort of idea why," I tried to say, but she cut me off.

"I TOLD YOU, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" As she yelled, I backed away, and stumbled onto my bed. Elphie seemed shocked at her outburst. Before I knew it, she had ran into the hallway, slamming the door behind her. I knew, right then, that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, an on time update (sorry it was kinda short). Please review, follow, favorite . . . you know the deal. I'll have chapter 5 up sometime next weekend.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: A Flashback and a Libary Book

**Well hey all you Wicked lovers. Your favorite author (just kidding of course) mjsartgirl is back with another chapter from you favorite story (kidding again), Wicked Without the Green. This chapter is very . . . interesting you might say. Posting feels a little surreal though, since its been like what, 2, 3, 4 weeks or something. I have no clue. Most of this chapter was written last week but I just wrote the flashback part. It was kind of a little awkward for me, since writing the word **kissed** back in chapter 3 seemed like enough for me. Besides being uncomfortable writing this though, I have enjoyed knowing that I gained some follows after my A/N Winter Break and that there would be at least one of you that was new and be reading my story live for the first time. **

**Special thanks to Fae'sFlower, Doglover645, Katherine the Fabulous, and Frostbite for the reviews on the last chapter. EVERY REVIEW MAKES A DIFFERENCE, I PROMISE.**

**-mjsartgirl**

**PS: If you want more mushy, Fiyeraba junk, go read some other story. You know what, don't do that. The more people reading my story, the better.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

_Elphaba_

I know I shouldn't have walked out of the room like that. Galinda didn't do anything. She was just trying to understand what happened. What she didn't realize, was that I was still trying to understand myself. At that point, I could only focus on myself and my change. I couldn't explain something that I just didn't get.

And also, it might have been hard for me to talk to her. I mean, I _kissed_ her boyfriend, and she didn't know. It would be more awkward than it already would be. I would have to keep a secret from my best, and only friend. After I rushed out, I still felt terrible about what had happened . . .

* * *

><p><em>"And Elphaba," he said quietly, "you look really pretty." Then, suddenly, he kissed me.<em>

_I quickly turned my head away from Fiyero to stop the kiss. He turned his head away as well, since we were both embarrassed. _

_"I guess that didn't turn out as well as I hoped," Fiyero whispered, partly to himself._

_"Yeah . . ."_

_"So are you mad at me?" His words came flying out quicker than he could realize. I was surely surprised and taken aback by his question._

_"Uhh-"_

_He cut me off. "-You know, for kissing you while still dating Galinda?"_

_That's when the news struck me. I _kissed_ my best friend's boyfriend. Or he kissed me? Does it make a difference? The harm had already been done._

_"Look," he seemed to notice my regret, "my relationship with Galinda hasn't been working out since the second day we were dating. We have just been fooling ourselves into believing that we were fine. I would've broken up with her a week ago, but I didn't want to hurt her. I knew that she didn't think everything was okay, and that if I gave her time, she would break up with me."_

_"But you still kissed me!" I blurted out my words before fully thinking it through._

_He sighed. "I know. And I'm ashamed."_

_"But it happened, and nothing can change that fact." We just stared at each other for some time before I spoke up._

_"So what do you expect me to do," I snapped at him in anger._

_"I don't know. But for the time being, please don't mention it to her. We both know it would tear her apart, same as if I were in her shoes."_

_"So are you suggesting I make out with Galinda," I say, trying to cheer up our conversation._

_He laughed. "Go ahead," he replied sarcastically. "Who am I to stand in the way of too girls in love?"  
><em>

_"Really funny Fiyero," I said in the same tone as he did._

_Turning back to seriousness, he asked me, "But if I wasn't with Galinda right now, would you be my girlfriend?"_

_Suddenly we were interrupted by the nurse calling to me from the front room. "You're free to go."_

_We both sat in silence for a second, his question still in the air. "So would you?"_

_I just walked right out without giving a reply._

* * *

><p>I was speeding out of the building as fast as I could, trying not break any rules. I was heading to the library, since they might have a book regarding magic. Sure, me turning un-green isn't about my magic, but there was another change besides my skin color that strange day. After I realized what had happened, I felt somewhat . . . different. I used to feel some tingly feeling, something my powers were responsible for. It never really bothered me, since it was there when I was born. The feeling got stronger when I was angry, or upset. It was the worst, when the actual magic kicked in, and the room turned a sickly green. Since I was upset and worried when I found out I wasn't green, you would expect a change of color around me. That change never happened. There isn't any real proof, but I believe that the two changes were tied together somehow.<p>

I was getting closer to the big, brass, double doors leading out to the campus. When I passed the canvas painting of the Wizard, I got distracted. I was remembering how Ms. Morrible said that I could meet the Wonderful Wizard of Oz someday. I got distracted and started to hum:

"_Once I'm with the Wizard_

_My whole life will change_

_Cause once you're with the Wizard_

_No one thinks you're strange . . ."_

I suddenly hit a big object and fell over. I stood back up and brushed the dirt off my black dress. I looked in front of me and saw a girl, who looked about my age. Her skin was quite pale, and she had green eyes. Her red hair was swept off to the side in an adorable french braid. She wore a nice, sleek blue dress. On the whole, she was quite pretty.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, I'm sorry," I quickly spoke.

"Its fine," she replied, "I haven't seen you around campus before. My name is Cassidy, what's yours?"

"I'm Elphaba."

"So you're the legendary Elphaba," she spoke, knowingly. "Not to offend you, or anything, I've just heard a lot about you. I know it is crazy, but they said your skin was green…"

"It used to be. Suddenly, one day, it just wasn't."

"Oh, okay. I get it now," she spoke in a hushed tone, as though not to embarrass herself. "I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place to chat later, since you seem very nice. I live in dorm D36, by myself."

"I'd love to. Is seven a good time?"

"Yeah, see you then." I watched as she quickly walked to the D dorms. _"She seems like a nice girl. Maybe we can become friends, She doesn't judge me, knowing I am, I mean used to be green. It would be nice to make another friend," _I thought to myself.

_"Now, where was I trying to go again . . ."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Strange Cases of Unnatural Powers<strong>

**Magic is a strange thing. You can't predict what's going to happen if this strange force is involved. Currently, there are only 8 known people (alive) in Oz with special, unnatural powers.**

**There are three known ways for somebody to obtain magic:**

**1: If both parents of a child has special powers, this child has a 30% chance to gain similar powers. Their powers will be a mix of the two powers controlled by the male and female pairing.**

**2: If a child is the same gender as one of his or her parents with magic, they have a small, 5 - 10%, chance of obtaining magic. If they accumulate the wizardry, it will be a less-powerful version of the magic used by a parent.**

**3: A child with no blood relations to magic, can sometimes obtain a contorted power. This is the strongest version, and the most useful. There is only one known case of this occurrence.**

** Type one is the most common way of securing magic. There are four people with this type: Tiero, Juneria (son of Tiero: type 1 and Shopera: type 2), Lopah, and Otagwa. Three of these four are related to a type two owner of magic. Two of these type one owners are related as well.**

** Type two is almost as common as type one, with three people who gained magic this way: Shopera, Cassidy (daughter of Siep: no magic and Lopah: type 1), and Juperio (son of Juneria: type 1 and Topanga: no magic). All of these people are related to at least one type one owner of magic. As well as type one, two of these people are related.**

** Type three has only happened once in the history of Oz. The one man who gained type three magical powers as a baby is the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. His roots are unknown.**

* * *

><p>I re-read the page one more time, and slammed the book closed. I picked it up and brought it to the main library counter.<p>

"Hello there, would you like to check out a book," the aged librarian asked. She wore a gray, long sleeved dress that almost reached the ground.

"This one please." I placed the worn book next to the check-out computer.

The librarian handed the book back to me, "I'm sorry, this book can't be checked out. Everyone in Oz History III is starting a project on magic and how it is related to the Wizard. They will need this book for reference. You can always come back if you would like to read it in the library."

Disappointed, I returned back to the small, one-person table to pick up my book bag. I pulled it onto my shoulder, and ambled straight out the library door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go my fellow FanFiction lovers. Before I finish, I would like to tell you about a charity that i know participate in:<strong>

**S. A. M. F. A.**

**Yes, SAMFA. The Save A Miserable Fangirl Association.**

**To donate, just review this fanfic to help make a depressed, unhealthy fangirl feel happier about herself (me).**

**All donations are appreciated.**

**One review could make only one fangirl happy for about 3.5 seconds.**

**So help save a miserable fangirl (A.K.A. mjsartgirl) today.**

**My goal is 4 reviews for this chapter. And remember, every SAMFA donation counts! SO REVIEW! (And follow and favorite this story and me as an author and then you know, review again, and again, and again. Oh, and check out my Divergent story, A Different Faction. That would be much appreciated. Oh, follow and favorite that too. And review of course. I'd say follow and favorite my account, but you would of already done that and COULD THIS MISERABLY LONG A/N JUST END ALREADY?)**


End file.
